


Mythical Box Introductions

by BornofFlame



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, My AU, except aidene, introduction of each holder, mythical box au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: It's four one shots dealing with each of the new holders.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Mythical Box AU





	1. The Kraken Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's for my au

Falsetto lifted Anka and tossed her into the building. Her head slammed against a support beam and stars flickered across her vision as she slid to a crumpled heap on the ground.

Anka Kusu’s rings flashed and gave off one final warning beep, before Anka disappeared, leaving an exhausted Fenixx and Aidene, who now had a terrible headache. She struggled to an elbow and gasped out in pain as her fractured arm took the pressure.

“NO! Hawkmoth, you’ll have your reward- I’ll pry her miraculous off her dead body!” Falsetto’s voice rang sharply through the building as Aidene picked her kwami off the ground next to her and slipped him in her hoodie pocket to recharge. She started to drag herself to the back exit of the building.

As Aidene moved, a high pitched noise reverberated through the ground, shaking the walls as the akuma ramped up their power.

“Fenixx? If this place collapses on us, take the rings and don’t look back.” Aidene coughed, spitting blood to the ground that she was crawling over. Her kwami didn’t respond.

She lost movement and lay motionless as the building continued to rattle, dust flying. 

Something wrapped around her waist, too thick to be Ladybug’s yo-yo, and then she was being yanked to safety from the collapsing building. When the pulling stopped, strong arms lifted her gently.

“Aidene, are you okay?”

She opened her eyes, confused. “Mo? You’re looking very blue.”

“What? Who, who’s Mo?” He sputtered as he carried her away from the battle. “I’m Kraken.”

“If I can’t recognize the person I’ve been sharing a desk with for the past month, then I’m pathetic.” Aidene closed her eyes again as Kraken jumped to a nearby roof and continued running. “And besides, your accent is terrible.”

“Thanks Aidene. Just promise not to tell anyone.” He set her down on the roof, where they were far enough to be safe from the screams of Falsetto.

“Of course I won’t tell anyone.” Aidene smiled and winced as she pulled a pair of earplugs out of her hoodie pocket. “Put these in, I’m sure Anka Kusu will be right behind you, along with Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Kraken took them and grinned. “How can you be so sure?”

Aidene shrugged. “I have faith in our heroes.” She said it simply and with a smirk playing across her features. Kraken stood up a bit straighter and put the earplugs in. He saluted her and jumped away, back towards the fight.


	2. Griffon, Talons Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luka's turn!

Luka was walking with Marinette when they saw Anka Kusu jump high over their heads, using the rooftops as a faster mode of transit. A moment later, Chat Noir’s staff extended, hitting the middle of the street as he used it as a catapult to launch him after the fiery heroine. 

“What do you think that was about?” Marinette asked him nervously. 

Luka shrugged. “Probably nothing. Ladybug is seen a lot just patrolling, I’m sure the same goes for them.”

He’d spoken too soon though, because Anka came flying back the way she’d come, landing painfully against the ground and bouncing a few times before rolling to a stop in front of them.

“You guys have to get out of here!” She stood and picked her spinning top off the ground, swinging it to use it as a shield. “Get to a safe place, Ladybug will be here soon!”

Luka grabbed Marinette’s hand and pulled her in one direction as Anka ran in the other, back towards the fight. Marinette stumbled as the ground shook and Luka looked up to see that Stoneheart was back, three times larger than before.

His girlfriend stumbled again, this time falling and he scooped her up into his arms before running into an alley and setting her down.

“We’ll be safe here.”

The ground rumbled and Marinette let out a panicked squeak as the steps began slowly louder and closer.

Footsteps.

Two pairs by what Luka could tell, the second lighter and a half beat behind the first.

“Chat, you take Marinette to a safe place about a block away--I’ll take care of Luka.”

Chat Noir picked up Marinette and Luka grabbed his shoulder, a steely look in his eyes. “You take care of her. Keep her safe.”

Chat nodded and leapt upwards, quickly disappearing, leaving Luka alone with Anka Kusu. She didn’t take him to safety, but instead opened her spinning top and pulled a box from the glowing inside. She held it out to him.

“This is  _ really  _ informal, but I need your help.”

“What?”

Anka tossed the box to him and shut her weapon. “I can’t get close enough to Stoneheart and I need you to aid me. So there’s a miraculous.”


	3. Licorne, Out of Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's turn

Anka cleared the gap between streets and landed, heart pounding as she ran far from Welder. 

She had to find Rose, and fast, before she got welded into a lamppost, or worse, another human, which would leave her as useless as Ladybug and Chat Noir were currently.

It was a warmer friday afternoon, and she hoped that Kitty Section would be where they usually were. Anka Kusu pulled the yo-yo off her waist as she neared the river, using it to swing her so that she landed perfectly on the deck of the Liberty.

Ivan, Luka, Juleka and Rose stopped playing and stared at her.

“Akuma attack.”

“It’s on the other side of Paris.” Ivan said blankly. Anka shook her head and looked at Luka, desperation shining in through her eyes.

“No, she’s right. We need to postpone for a bit.  _ Again. _ ” Luka took off his guitar and motioned for the others to follow. “Let’s get out of sight.”

“Rose, you need to come with me.”

“Why?”

“I.. uh, I need your help with something. Don’t worry, you’ll be safe.” Anka held out her hand and Rose walked over, taking it uncertainly. She swung the smaller girl onto her back and then used the yo-yo to get them off the boat.

“Why do you have Ladybug’s yo-yo?”

“She got hit by the akuma and my flute is absolutely useless for long distance travel.” Anka landed on a rooftop and let Rose slide off her back so that they were standing side by side.

“We’re in plain sight!” 

“People don’t look up, not unless they can help it.” Anka opened the yo-yo and pulled a black octonagal box from out of it.

“Is that Ladybug’s?”

“No, I had to stop by my place to get it.” Anka held the box out and cleared her throat. “Rose Lavilliant, this is the miraculous of the unicorn, which grants the power of purifying. You’ll use it for the greater good and once the mission is over, return it to me. Can I trust you?”

Rose took the box reverently. “What if I’m not the right one?”

Anka smiled sadly and shook her head. “I ask myself that same question every day. I trust you.”

The petite girl opened the box, watching in wonder as the kwami materialized in front of her.

“Hello Pure One! I am Myttha, and I’ll be your kwami! To transform, all you need to tell me is ‘Myttha, free rein!’ Anka Kusu will tell you the rest!”


	4. Wyvern, Storm Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurore's turn

Aurore got out of the car and thanked the driver, opening her umbrella as she walked to her apartment complex.

The sound of a violin floated through the rain and she briefly wondered why Aidene always practiced with her window open. Aurore had even seen her friend alone on the roof of the complex, playing sadly into the night.

She opened the door to the drafty stairwell. As she shook water off of her umbrella, the elevator door opened and she got on, letting it carry her to the fifth floor.

When she got into her bedroom, the first thing that she noticed was that her window was opened. Not that that was a problem, Aurore loved the sound of the rain and the bustle of the city below.

There was one major difference about her room though. Aurore walked to her window and picked the antique box from off the window sill and examined it closely.

“Strange.” She muttered, opening it. A deep emerald light materialized in front of her and Aurore held the box away from her as she covered her face with the other arm. 

When the light faded from behind her eyelids, she cautiously opened them. A strange creature was floating in front of her. It yawned and then snapped to full alertness, wildly flying around her head.

“Woah, what are you?”

The creature stopped and stuck it’s tongue out at her. “I’m Temppest. And I thought that you knew what a kwami was.”

“Well, I can’t know what you are if you don’t introduce yourself.” Aurore shot back as she lunged for Temppest. “Explain yourself.”

She caught the kwami securely and it glared at her, sticking out it’s tiny tongue again.

“I’m the wyvern kwami. You put on that anklet in the fancy box you just opened and bing bang boom, you got yourself some nifty powers.”

“Wait. That’s a miraculous? Someone decided that I was worthy?” Aurore let go of Temppest and sat on the ground, pulling the anklet on. It flashed from the grey and black to a pale blue and white, matching her dress.

“How do I transform?” Aurore asked excitedly as she bounced up.

“You say my name and then ‘Thunder calling.’ To detransform, ‘Thunder called.’ and then you won’t be fancy anymore and you’ll have to feed me.”

“Thunder called? That sounds awful.”

“Hey Aurore, guess what? I didn’t choose my transformation phrases.” Tempest grumbled moodily.

“Temppest! Thunder calling!” 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos/comments


End file.
